the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 27
< Chapter 26 Let’s dive right in, shall we? ' ' Chapter 27- Jerome returned from his patrol with Mick, glad about two things- one, that they had seen no sign of any counterparts, and two- it was over. What was Eddie thinking, pairing him up with Campbell? They only made tense small talk the entire time, and then Mick had expected him to be able to run the entire way back? No thanks. Upon walking into the boy’s room, Mick went on his way to find Eddie and Jerome settled down on the couch. Let the meathead do the work. Of course, part of him did have to wonder… why was he even still rivals with Mick? Neither of them were dating Mara anymore, and while they were never good friends to begin with, they used to be able to hold down a conversation at the very least. What was with the hostility? He just didn’t know the answer, but honestly, he didn’t care. He began watching the TV as Mick and Eddie returned to the room discussing how they had found nothing. “Oh, Jerry, so you really didn’t find anything?” As Mick snickered about his nickname, he responded, “Nope.” “Alright,” Eddie breathed. “I’ll send out the next patrol later. But first… time for lunch.” Amused, he watched as Eddie began to pull out the food to make one of his hoagies. Not surprisingly, Mick also joined him in making some food of his own. Jerome decided to take advantage of this scene. “Nice try, Campbell. Eddie can totally eat more than you can,” “What does that mean, Clarke?!” Mick’s quick reply caused a fit of laughter from him. “Nothing, I was only saying.” “Well, I doubt it,” Eddie looked up. “Really? Come on, bro, I can eat quite a bit.” “I think that was a challenge,” Jerome commented. “Mick, how bout it? You want to take him up on it?” While Eddie looked confused, Mick agreed. “I do. It’s a bet.” Jerome laughed once again. “Ah, awesome. Eddie, you in?” “Uh, sure. Sounds good, Jerry. I’d love a good bet...It’s on.” As the two competitors shook hands, Jerome just started to laugh again. At least Mick was good for something, and that was entertainment. -------------- Patricia was in her room as Joy and Mara talked to each other. She tried not to be nosy, but couldn’t help but feel annoyed about this. They had been talking all day, and were basically ignoring that she was right there. Wherever Willow happened to be right now, at least she wasn’t here, too. In order to drown out their talking, she put on music and tried her best to focus on the other reason for her anger- Eddie refusing to let her do anything. It was totally unfair! Everyone else was allowed to risk their lives when they wanted to, and many of them were less capable in conflict than she was. But according to Eddie, someone like Amber was more equipped to go on a simple patrol than she was?! Fury bubbling up inside her, she gave her pillow a few punches, if only because she didn’t have it in her to go drench Eddie with some soda. Not now, at least. “Patricia, are you okay?” She huffed, slightly upset that her music didn’t help drown them out as much as she had been hoping, and even more upset that Joy had only now decided to talk to her. “Now you notice,” Patricia snapped. “Of course not, Eddie’s an idiot. I should have been on that patrol, not…Jerome and Mick,” “Jerome and Mick were on patrol together?” Her friends echoed. “Thanks for listening,” She snorted, attempting to go back to her music. “Wait, I’m sorry,” Joy said, “Why didn’t he let you on the patrol?” “Because he’s stupid.” She muttered, then after a pause, decided to give an actual answer. “Because he thinks I need protection even though he knows I can handle myself. Just because we’re dating doesn’t give him the right to pretend I’m helpless,” Her friends were quiet for a moment. “I’m sure he thought he was doing the right thing,” Patricia turned to Mara. “Whose side are you on?! I don’t care what he thought ''he was doing, he thought ''wrong.” And I’ll just have to prove that. '' That thought took her by surprise, but the idea excited her. But how? She couldn’t just go behind his back and- ''Actually, that’s exactly what I can do. '' Grinning to herself, she continued thinking of her new plan when Jerome opened their door and declared, “Eddie and Mick are having an eating contest.” Joy and Mara both left to watch, while Patricia stayed where she was, prompting Jerome to ask, “Trixie, are you coming or what?” “I’ll catch up with you,” That was a lie, but he bought it, shrugged and went on his way. While the others were watching the contest, this would be the perfect time to put her idea into action… Or maybe she should stay for now. She wanted enough time to get things done without being caught. She’d have to leave at night instead… despite that night was when Corbierre was at his most active. ''Watch out, Eddie, I’m going to prove you wrong. '' ----------- Fabian was on his way back from the library when he had to pass by the college; and that’s when he saw it. That’s when his walk became a sprint. This wasn’t good, this wasn’t good, this ''definitely wasn’t good. He reached the flat in just a few minutes, but it didn’t feel quick enough. Fabian burst into the boy’s room, where it seemed there was some eating contest between Eddie and Mick that was unfortunately going to have to be cut short. “Fabian, what is it?” Nina asked immediately, running over to join him. She offered him a place to sit, but he rejected it. “Was it Corbierre?” He shook his head, taking a few gasps for breath and then finally dropping the bomb- “The college is on fire.” ' ' That’s where I end today! I know it’s early but I’m busy and didn’t want to write it too late, and I didn’t want to have to worry about posting it later either. I hope you liked it! Next chapters on Friday! Chapters 28 and 29 > ' ' Category:Blog posts